In known vacuum toilet systems in passenger aircraft, in the connecting line between the wastewater tank and the aircraft environment a filter is installed which may prevent, for example, aerosols being discharged from the wastewater tank to the outside.
In this context, at present, disposable filters or filters that have to be cleaned can be considered. Exchanging disposable filters may result in considerable expenditure to an aircraft operator, while cleaning the filters may merely be an unpleasant and at times also time-consuming task, because as a rule it involves cleaning of a volume filter whose volume needs to be freed of the filtered content. For example, the particles trapped in strainer filters may need to be dislodged in an elaborate manner with ultrasound. The cleaning of these filters may therefore be time-consuming and may thus be associated with expenditure to the aircraft operator. DE 10 204 248 B4 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,412 B2 describe, for example, a filter device for a vacuum toilet system with a filter element designed as a PTFE membrane filter.